


Tobin is a bad model

by DODO24



Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Humor, She is not, Smut, tobin thinks she is smart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2021-01-15 03:21:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21246638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DODO24/pseuds/DODO24
Summary: Tobin has to model some clothes for Re-Inc and she decides to make it a bit more interesting. Christen soon realizes what she is doing and sets her straight, Kling and Pinoe aren't fooled either and they let Tobin know it.Based on the recent Re-Inc behind the scenes photo of Chris fixing Tobin's shirt.





	1. Playing stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey all, this was inspired by the picture from the Re-Inc photoshoot, just a fun little fic.  
https://www.instagram.com/p/B4NixbRhudT/
> 
> Don't worry i'm still working on my new fic for "I should have known" it's just taking me a bit longer than usual.

“Tobin, fix your sleeve.” Tobin smirked when she heard Christen talk to her from behind the photographer. 

They were shooting some promo pictures for the new Re-Inc drop and somehow Tobin was assigned to be the model. She had no clue how she was talked into it or when but Christen and the way she uses her tongue probably had something to do with it. 

She normally preferred to be the more creative behind the scenes person, Pinoe and Christen would model. Not this time though, the argument that these were Tobin’s type of clothes was made and Tobin couldn’t talk herself out of it. 

To make the day a bit more interesting Tobin decided to play as dumb as possible. If Christen wanted her to model she would have to work for it. They didn’t have a set dresser since these were pretty simple clothes, but Tobin discovered that you can mess that up big time if you want to. 

“You fix it, I don’t know how you want it to look.” 

Tobin smirked again when she saw Christen get up and walk towards her. Christen busied herself with adjusting the sleeve of the sweatshirt, while Tobin shamelessly checked her out. To be fair it was Christens fault for wearing the insanely tight skinny jeans that made her ass pop. “Pay attention,” Tobin’s eyes shot up when she heard the words, knowing that she missed whatever Christen had said before it. 

Tobin wanted to ask but Christen had already walked back to her spot behind the photographer. They took a couple shots before Tobin managed to make the sweats drop below her hips. She heard Christen sigh and get up again. “It’s not a body shoot Tobs, we need to see the clothes, not your abs.” 

Tobin wanted to protest but Christen was already in front of her hoisting up the sweats, so they were resting on her hips again. This time Tobin’s hand found it’s way to Christens waist, she saw her raise an eyebrow and look down at her hands, “have to keep my balance babe.” Christen scoffed, “you’re not balancing on one-foot Tobin, you’re just standing here.” Tobin gave her a wink, “but you make my knees feel weak babe.” 

Christen rolled her eyes while she walked back to her spot. Tobin decided to be serious for a minute, doing what the photographer asked of her. That is until she stretched her arms above her head, letting out a yawn and making the sweatshirt hike up. She waited until Christen would notice, “Tobin would you please fix the shirt?” Tobin showed her the lopsided smile everyone knows so well, “would you do it? You know it will take less time.” 

She could hear Christen grumble, but she came over anyway. “I know what you’re doing,” Christen said while she pulled the sweatshirt down. She rested her hands low on Tobin’s stomach, still pretending to fix the sweatshirt. “Just know that if you keep it up you will be sharing a bed with Kling tonight.” 

Tobin’s jaw dropped, Christen didn’t do empty threats, she was serious. She gave Christen her most innocent smile, “I’m sorry babe, I just like it when you touch me.” Christen raised an eyebrow, “and you like to look at my ass when I walk back.” Tobin gave her a quick kiss on her cheek, “I can’t help that your ass was sculpted by god himself babe, it would be rude not to look.” Tobin hoped the compliment would regain her some points, judging by the slight blush on Christens cheeks, it did. 

“Be serious for another 30 minutes so we can get out of here and maybe you will get to take a closer look.” Tobin gave her a coy smile, at least her plan had worked. 

The next 25 minutes Tobin was the perfect model, she changed poses when she had to and fixed her own clothing. When they were done the photographer showed them a couple stills. Tobin always found it awkward to look at pictures of herself, so she just let Christen pick out the favorites and finish up with the photographer. 

Tobin was changing out of the clothes, already being annoyed that she couldn’t just wear them. She knew they didn’t want photographs of the clothing online before they were released. She still missed the comfy sweats when she pulled on her jeans though.

Before she could finish getting dressed she felt Christen circle her arms around her waist. “Everyone is gone already so we have to lock up.” Tobin turned around in Christens arms, “so everyone is gone huh?” Christen laughed at her, “not so fast stud, I’m not going to have sex with you in an empty photo studio.” 

Tobin pouted at her, “whyyy not?” Christen laughed at her again while she reached down to zip up and button her jeans for her. “Because we have a perfectly nice hotel room with a very big bed available to us.” 

Tobin leaned in to give her a quick kiss, she hated that she hadn’t been able to do that all day. “We also have a jacuzzi bathtub right?” Christen answered by giving her a kiss of her own, “we definitely do.” Tobin didn’t mean to, but she deepened the kiss anyway, she had no control when It came to Christen. 

It didn’t take long for Tobin to press Christen against the nearest flat service, in this case a wall. Christen let it happen, mostly because she very much enjoyed it herself. She stopped Tobin when her hands were moving up under her shirt, “be patient, you will have me as you want in a couple of hours.” Tobin groaned, initiating one final searing kiss to her lips before Christen pushed her away. “we have dinner reservations with Pinoe and Kling in 30 minutes,” Tobin groaned again, “do we have to go?” 

Christen grabbed her by the front of her t-shirt to drag her along, “yes, now come on, I don’t want to have to explain why we’re late.”

\---------------

Dinner was torture. Tobin was currently trying and failing to listen to Pinoe telling a story while Christen was rubbing smooth circles on the top of her thigh. Tobin was debating whether pushing away Christens hand was more or less torturous than having to deal with it in it’s current position.  
“Earth to Tobin, Hello…” 

Tobin looked up confused, “where is your head Tobs?” Pinoe and Kling were smirking at her, clearly knowing exactly where her head was. “Sorry, I was just thinking about the play off final.” Both women gave her a look that told her they weren’t fooled. 

Christen had moved her hand to the inside of her thigh, getting dangerously close to her center. 

“How is Sue?” Tobin decided to direct the conversation into a safer direction, or so she thought. “Not that I mind talking about my beautiful girlfriend Tobs, but I just talked about her for 15 minutes.” Tobin felt herself blush, “oh well, I mean how is her injury? Is she going to be able to play next season?” Pinoe laughed at her, “that’s what I started with Tobs.” 

Christen gave her thigh a little squeeze before going back to drawing little circles. “Kling, how is Ana?” Tobin tried to redeem herself, taking a bite from her food to distract herself from Christens hand. “The same as when Pinoe asked me 20 minutes ago Toby.” Tobin wanted to slam her head into the table, she decided to give it one last try, “how was the fish Kling?” 

Now all three of her companions started laughing, “I’m vegan Tobs and have been since before we knew each other.” Tobin leaned her head down into Christens shoulder who was a bit more compassionate than the others. “I think you should take her to your room Chris, check for a concussion while you’re at it” 

Tobin ignored the laughter when Chris pulled her up, “I hate you two.” Kling and Pinoe had linked arms while they were still laughing at her. “You might want to give her mouth to mouth Chris, she probably has a severe lack of oxygen in her brain because of your teasing.” 

The blush on Tobin’s face got even worse when Christen decided to make matters worse, “don’t worry, I will use my mouth to check all of her vitals.” Tobin let Christen drag her upstairs, while being immensely grateful that they decided to have dinner in the hotel and not somewhere in the city.

This is going to be a long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what did you think?
> 
> If anyone wants a part two, let me know
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hardtchill


	2. Double standard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tobin and Christen finally release the frustration that had been building up throughout the day

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is basically just pure smut with some humor and fluff added to it. You asked, i deliver ;)

Tobin didn’t know how but they managed to make it through the lobby to the elevator in one piece. They didn’t even give too much of a show to anyone looking, well maybe they did, Tobin couldn’t bring herself to care. She was currently being pressed against an elevator wall wondering whether they would even make it to their room. 

Mouths were pressed together furiously; hands were grabbing onto whatever body part they could find. Clearly Tobin hadn’t been the only one desperate to get away from dinner, Christen was just a bit better at hiding her desire. 

When the elevator opened on the 8th floor Christen already had one hand under Tobin’s shirt and bra. Another was working its way inside her boxers. 

The 50 feet they had to cross to get to their room seemed like an unbreachable gap in their current state. Christen was busy unbuttoning and unzipping Tobin’s jeans, after realizing she wasn’t going to get her hand inside without doing it. 

They had taken the three steps that were needed to exit the elevator and get behind a half wall on the left side of the hallway. Christen removed her mouth from where it was on Tobin’s neck and simply pushed her against another wall. They were semi hidden but anyone entering or exiting the elevator had a clear view of what they were doing. 

Christen didn’t seem to care as she sank down to her knees and took Tobin’s jeans down with her, “be quiet”. Tobin’s was to turned on to protest, knowing she wouldn’t be able to stop Christen anyway. She bit down on her fist when she felt Christen insert two fingers and attach her lips to her clit. There was nothing careful or soft about it, Christen was fucking her hard, adding a third finger after a minute or so. 

Tobin had one hand in Christens hair, while she used the other to try and keep quiet, but nothing was stopping the string of curses that left her mouth. Christen was moving her fingers at a rapid pace, her mouth meanwhile was attacking her clit. Tobin’s head slammed back against the wall when she tipped over the edge, as Christen curled her fingers inside of her. 

When Christen got back up she zipped and buttoned Tobin’s jeans like she had done at the photoshoot. A proud smile was clear on her face, but Tobin didn’t notice, she was still trying to regain any kind of composure. The kiss that followed was one full of promise, they weren’t done. 

Christen dragged Tobin with her to their room, they stripped without speaking to each other. Tobin waited just long enough for Christen to take off the skinny jeans she had been teasing her with all day, to push her on the bed. 

They would have time for slow and sensual later, right now she needed to touch. She did however give herself a moment to appreciate what she saw. She dragged her eyes over Christens body; her strong thighs, the fine lines of her abs, her hair all tangled but beautiful at the same time. Tobin let out a small moan when her eyes got to her breasts, perfection. Her nipples were hard desperate to be touched. 

She rolled Christens nipples between her fingers, just the way she knows Christen likes it. Hard enough to make her moan and arch into it but not to actually hurt her. 

“Fuck” Christen chokes out as Tobin replaces her fingers with her tongue, sucking a nipple into her mouth. Christen was already close, the day of teasing and their adventure in the hallway catching up to her.  
Her fingers find their way into Tobin’s hair, Tobin is already kissing down Christens stomach, making a path towards where Christen wants her. 

“Fuck me” Christen says, Tobin smirks against her stomach, she loves it when Christen gets so desperate she loses all the preservations she would normally have. She doesn’t waste time; she is sliding two fingers into her before Christen has time to ask again. She hears Christen scream and feels her hips buck when she moves her mouth straight to her clit. 

Christens hands clench onto the sheets as Tobin licks circles around Christens clit. “I’m so close,” Christens words came out in a breathless whisper. 

It only takes a few more hard thrusts and Tobin slightly sucking on her clit to make her cum. “Oh fuck,” her legs are quivering, she is clenching hard around Tobin’s fingers, a string of curses falling from her lips. 

Tobin fucks her through it, only removing her fingers and her mouth when Christen gives her a soft tap on her head. She lays her head down between Christens breasts, pressing small kisses to the exposed skin. Christen hand was still in Tobin’s hair but instead of pushing and tugging she was sweetly stroking her hand through it.

“So, I can’t fuck you in an empty studio, but you can fuck me in a hallway? Isn’t that a bit of a double standard?” Tobin could feel Christens chest moving while she laughed, “from now on you can fuck me anywhere you want, as long as you do it just like you did just now.” Tobin moved her head from between Christens breasts to face her and press a sweet kiss to her lips. “Can we start that new arrangement in the bath?” 

Christen laughed again but she pushed herself up anyway to get out of the bed, “whatever you want baby.” 

The tub was huge, they could easily fit in 2 more people but that didn’t stop Christen from sitting in Tobin’s lap. They weren’t necessarily building up to anything, they kissed slow and deep, Tobin’s hands were moving up and down Christens thighs. 

The mood had shifted somewhat from sexual frustration and hormone driven lust to passion and love. When Christen pulled away from the kiss she turned around in Tobin’s arms to go and sit between her spread legs. Tobin pulled her close by circling her arms around her stomach, “I love you,” she whispered in Christens ear. 

Christen put her hands over Tobin’s, which were still resting on her stomach, “I love you to baby.” Tobin nuzzled her face in Christens neck, content to just enjoy the cozy and intimate feeling the current position was providing. 

They sat in the bath until it turned cold. Tobin carried Christen to the bed, there was no teasing or desperate fucking. They spent the rest of the night making love in between bouts of cuddling and whispered conversations.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm open for prompts, if you have any sent them to me 
> 
> Let me know what you think in the comments or on Tumblr https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hardtchill


End file.
